LATE ONE NIGHT
by buffyxander
Summary: Buffy and Xander get it on...now with chapter 3
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Chapter 1 LATE ONE NIGHT

Xander awoke to the sounds of the black eyed peas, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He groped for the source of his annoyance blindly, fumbling about in the dark until he laid his hands on his cellphone. He stared at the fluorescent screen for a moment, debating whether or not he should answer it. Liar. Go ahead, you big dweeb. You know you want to. So he answered. The voice of his best friend flittered through. "I need you Xander," she said. "Be right there Buff," he replied and a moment passed before she hung up the phone. He shook his head at himself. He just couldn't say no to her. Why ? Because she was Buffy.

He threw off the covers, turned on the nightlight and grabbed his clothes, pausing on the way out to look at the sleeping form still in his bed. Anya could sleep through a hurricane, he mused shaking his head on his way out. He drove over quickly, his mind turning over the horrors of what could entail a 3 am call. But he'd bet his bottom dollar that it had something to do with Spike.

Xander had never quite warmed to Buffy's choice in men, but with Spike it seemed to go to another level. Maybe because she married the idiot. Sure the last few months had been better, they had even managed to share a couple of beers, but Xander simply disliked the guy. Something about him felt…wrong. Xander shook himself out of his thoughts as his car approached the Summer's residence, noticing the absence of Spike's Desoto. He spent more time with that junk heap than his wife. If Buffy was my girl….Xander shook his head at that treacherous train of thought. Bad Xander.

He fished the key out of their old secret hiding spot (the last thing that was truly theirs) and let himself in. The house was dark and quiet. "Buffy ?" Xander asked, feeling like he was in a bad horror movie. "Upstairs Xander," floated her voice from the upper levels of Casa De Summer, so he bounded the stairs effortlessly, coming face to face with her room. He paused, then knocked, before letting himself in. The room was empty, and he heard the flush, so he sat down on the bed, picking up Mr Gordo, Buffy's stuffed pig. The bathroom opened and he raised his head. His jaw dropped and so did Mr Gordo.

His best friend, Buffy Anne Summers, looked as if she had stepped out of his wettest dreams. Correction, his naughtiest fantasies. The ones he kept from Anya and even himself. She was in a pink lacy bustierre, her blonde hair straightened and streaming down her shoulders, her face perfectly made up. Oh my god Xander chanted in his head as his treacherous eyes made their way up and down her body. I can't stop staring at her tits, Xander realized, moments later, so he looked down, but that only drew his attention to her long smooth he saw a glimpse of what the college freshmen had dubbed "the holy grail." Aka Buffy's pussy. His mouth watered. He licked his lips, then looked up to find her regarding him. "What do you think Xan?" she spoke, eyes sparkling with amusement. Xander forced himself to say something, anything. "Buff. Nearly gave me a heart attack." She smiled that perfect smile, toying with the hem of her outfit, and stalked towards the bed, "I'll give you a lot more than that," she said, touching her index finger to the swell of her breast, her voice laced with promises of things to come.

Xander stood up on shaky legs as she sayashed closer to the bed, hips swinging alluringly, he was sure, for his benefit. His mind swam. Was he still dreaming ? This couldn't really be happening, could it ? This was Buffy, offering herself to him. "Buff, this isn't funny. In fact this is the unfunniest prank you've ever played. Even worse than the time you pretended you were a lesbian." She stopped in front of him, then placed her hands on his chest. "This isn't a game, it's a party. Aren't you going to unwrap your present ?"

She bit her lip with her teeth and began to unbutton the top of his shirt. He stilled her hands with his own. "Why?" She faltered, dropped her hands and gazed up at him. "Spike cheated...With Faith." Faith Lehane, Buffy's friend and Xander's first. He touched her shoulder, "Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. "We had a fight. He was angry. And she took advantage of that. Faith always had the hots for Spike. You know that." Xander nodded, pondering once again, his taste in women.

"And this?" he asked, breaking the silence, looking into her eyes. Her eyes glittered with malice. "This is payback." He sighed, then stepped away from her, rebuttoning his shirt once again. "No Buff. I want no part of this." He looked over his shoulder and saw hurt in her eyes. "You don't want me?" she asked incredulously and he laughed, his voice bitter. "Of course I want you. I've wanted you since..."

"The day we met" she finished his statement, smiling sadly as he looked at her in shock. "I know Xander. I've always known. I just...didn't want to lose a friend. A real friend." He raised his hand with a flourish indicating her state of undress, "And this ?". "Everything you've always wanted since you were fifteen. One night only Xander." She gazed at him amarously, slipping back into the role of the seductress. She watched as the gears turned over in his head, as he weighed his decision. "It's not that i don't want to. Because, hello," he pointed down at his pants. "It's that I can't Buff. I could never do that to Ahn. Not after the whole wedding fiasco. I'm done hurting the woman i love."

She lowered her eyes, ashamed of what she was about to do. "Remember after the wedding Xander?. Anya was a mess. She wouldn't stop crying and I was out looking for you." He cocked his head to one side, trying to understand where she was going with this. "Spike took her home. He spent the night," she intoned, her words conveying her meaning. Xander felt numb, then a pain shot through his chest. He stammered frantically, "She wouldn't. I mean i hurt her, but she would never...she wouldn't do that to me. Not with him."

Buffy sat down on the bed, her eyes lowered, voice crackling with pain. "She did Xan. She told me the whole thing. She begged me to forgive her." His felt his eyes prickle with tears, "Why didn't you.."

She cut him off harshly. "You had just dumped Anya at the altar. Spike and I were broken up. There was nothing to forgive." Xander held on to the cabinet with his hand, taking heavy breaths, when her voice broke his pity party. "But i can't forgive this Xander. I can't. Why you ? Because i trust you. Because you care about me. Because i know im safe with you. And because Spike didn't betray me Xan. He betrayed you."

His nostrils flared and Buffy could see he was breaking. She just needed to get back into character and push him a little more. He wiped his eyes with his hands. "Anya told me he was the best she ever had. She said they were up all night. She said he fucked her brains out." Xander glared at her and she stood once again, taunting him. "You gonna do something about that Xander?" His eyes glazed over with lust, and Buffy knew she had won.

His mind's eye pictured the woman he loved in bed with Captain Peroxide and all of Spike's taunts over the years came flooding back. Wanker. Boy. Sissy. He shut his eyes, blocking out the images and willed himself to focus on the goddess before him, a task he found easier than he had expected. Payback would be sweet indeed. He stepped closer to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer than he had even been or hoped to be. She smelt of Vanilla and honey and something exquisitely Buffy. His eyes gazed into hers, as his arms circled her waist, pulling her flush to him.

She felt his erection and she began grinding herself against his body. "Are you going to fuck me Xander?" she asked, her voice low and sultry, eyes widened with faux innocence. He nodded, words failing him. "Say it," she ordered and he smiled a soft smile. He brought his face down to hers, so that their lips were merely inches apart. He spoke each word singularly, drawing out the tension.

"I'm...going...to...fuck...you..."

She returned him a feline satisfied smile, before throwing him a challenge, tossing her hair haughtily "All Night?" He brought his hands down, cupping her ass, loving the feel of it in his hands. It had looked great and felt even better he mused as he pushed her into the front of his trousers. "That depends..." She raised a brow, and he smirked, "Isn't your _husband_ coming home?" Buffy had never felt dirtier (or more turned on) in her life. She turned her back to him, still grinding, before looking over her shoulder and whispering "Business..Trip."

Then I'll….. fuck...you,...all...fucking...night..." he replied turning her body slowly into his. "Good," she whispered, looking up into his eyes, "Because I've never been so..._fucking._..._horny_." He nodded, sealing the deal, "Enough foreplay then."

CHAPTER 2

The foreplay was just beginning. As much as he wanted to rip her clothes off and fuck her senseless, he couldn't. This was Buffy. He had wanted this for years. He wanted to make it memorable. For the both of them. Take it slow Xander, he urged himself even as the thought of taking her in Spike's bed sent a shot of pleasure through his body. He bent his head in for a kiss and she arched her back, wetting her lips.

He placed his mouth on hers slowly, almost reverently. It was a gentle kiss, soft and sugary sweet. Her hands clutched the nape of his neck as she continued to rub up against him, creating delicious friction between their bodies. His tongue came out to lick her lips, tasting her shiny gloss. She opened up, allowing him entry into her mouth. He caressed her tongue with his and was delighted when she responded. They lost themselves for a few moments, soul kissing deeper and deeper until they broke apart, gasping for air.

Xander used this moment to offer her one last out, "You sure about this Buff ?"

She looked up at him sharply, fixing him with a glare which made him stammer, "Just…thought….i'd…." Her glare melted into a lascivious smile, as she backed away towards the bed, and sat down on the edge, then stroked the mattress with a finger. "Aren't you coming Xander?" she quipped, raising an eyebrow. He smiled in relief, quickly removing his shirt and tossing it aside, "You first."

He reached the bed in three casual steps, took her by the arms and raised her to her feet, surprising her, kissing her passionately. He marveled at the taste of her, as his hands gave her ass a final squeeze, then came up to fondle her breasts. He knelt suddenly, breaking the kiss, so that his eyes were level with the top of her ridiculous outfit. "Three Cheer for Wonderbra technology," he said, eyeing her pushed up cleavage hungrily, which elicited a genuine laugh from her. "My eyes are up here," she quipped.

As spectacular as the view was, Xander wanted the whole package, so he placed his hands on the skin tight fabric and tugged at it until it gave way, exposing her breasts to his hungry eyes. "Perfect," he whispered in awe, gazing at the perfectly rounded globes capped of by strawberry coloured nipples. He stared at them, committing this moment to memory before kissing the swell of each breast, then tracing the entire area with his mouth and tongue. He took his time kissing, nuzzling and suckling, worshipping her with his mouth.

Xander knew that she was getting antsy when her back quivered, her breasts rubbing against his face. She needed relief and fast. He stood up once again, capturing her mouth with his own, kissing her until she was pliable, then pushing her down until she was spread eagle, her legs dangling at the edge of the bed. He made his way down her body, lavishing attention once again on her breasts, running his tongue over all her stomach, before he finally settled between her legs, putting them over his shoulder. He kissed her thighs before he came face to face with remnants of her outfit. She bit her lip to stifle a moan when he rubbed her quim through them. His hands crept up her hips unbidden, taking off her panties slowly, pausing to take a whiff of them before stuffing them in his back pocket.

She crossed her legs playfully and he shook his head, taking hold of her feet and spread them wide, placing them over his shoulders. His eyes feasted on her neatly shaved quim and he quickly dived in, eager to taste her. He tongued her like a hungry cat, taking wide, deep laps of her, delighting in the tangy taste of her. She stroked his hair and moaned, as his hands fondled her bare breasts, his talented tongue bringing her to a quick climax and when he found her clit with his finger she came again and again, her voice straining as she screamed his name. Oh god wow, she thought. All those years with Anya really paid off he thought as Buffy recovered from his ministrations, his brain perversely thanking his wife for her oral fixation and the many years of practice that she had given him.

Buffy's breasts heaved as she came down from her high and she raised her head to see his head on her stomach. "Hey," she whispered, throat still hoarse, smiling at him softly. He reached up to cup her breasts with his hands, and dipped his tongue into her navel, licking softly. She tugged impatiently at his head and Xander got the message, abandoning his task. He kissed his way up her body, then pausing at her breasts to tease and suckle till the twin peaks stood at attention, then quickly moved up and kissed her again. The kiss deepened but she pushed him off her suddenly, and swung on top of him. She held him down, kissing his stomach, and tonguing his abs, when she suddenly unbuckled his belt. He gasped at the mere thought of what she was about to do. "Your turn," she smirked as she made quick work of his belt buckle, then unzipped him using her teeth.

Xander gasped when she unzipped his fly, using just her teeth. She unbuttoned him and he lifted up when she tugged at his jeans, revealing his silky red boxers. "Cute," she flirted, trying to lighten the enormity of the moment. He held his breath when she put on her "resolve face", her hands reaching up to pull it off. The phone rang, startling them.

Not the cellphone, but the cordless phone on the counter by the bed. They just looked at it. Xander swore loudly, and Buffy casually reached over to reach for it, pausing for a moment. "That had better be the Pope," Xander said, hands pulling at his hair in frustration. She put her finger to her mouth, asking for silence, lifted it and brought it to her ear. "Don't hang up the phone luv," Spike pleaded, his voice slurring. "I told you not to call me," she replied, voice chilly. "Just let me explain…" he pleaded which pissed her off. "Explain ?...There's nothing to explain William. You slept with Faith."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and she covered the receiver with her hand, looking up at Xander. "It's Spike, and he says he's sorry." His eyes narrowed, "And you believe him?" She considered it, then handed him the phone, "He isn't sorry enough." Xander took the phone, bringing it to his ear even as he kept his eyes on Buffy, who nonchalantly pulled his boxers down, exposing him to her gaze. "Don't worry Spike, she'll get over it," he said, struggling to keep the sarcasm (and lust) out of his voice as she eyed little Xander, eyes widening. "Harris ?" Spike asked incredulously even as Buffy's hand reached out to caress it."Talk," she urged Xander, her hand beginning to stroke him gently.

"Oye?" came the voice from the other line, bringing him half back to the conversation. "Yeaaaaaahhhhh…." Xander spoke, biting his lip, unable to take his eyes of her as she used her fist to pump him gently. "Where's Buffy?," Spike snarled, so Xander covered the receiver with his hand, struggling to keep track of the question. "What?" Buffy asked when he just stared at her. "He wants to know where you are."

"So tell him," she smirked, delivering a wet kiss to his cockhead, running her tongue all the way down the length of his cock. Slowly. Xander moaned audibly, which prompted her to raise her head. "Talk or I stop," she threatened. Xander swallowed hard, nodded, a free hand guiding her head back down. God he felt filthy. He was talking to a man whose wife was giving him a blowjob. That was a first. She paused, inches away from giving him pleasure and Xander forced himself to speak. "Buffy's a bit….busy at the moment." She smiled a feline satisfied smile, thanking Xander by way of peppering his cock with kisses. Xander brought his hand up from her head and bit it to keep from moaning.

"Doin what?" Spike yelled into the phone as Buffy's tongue flickered against Xander's cockhead repeatedly. And Xander stopped caring. About anything. His hand went back down, grasping her head firmly to keep her in place. "She's on her knees. Her luscious pink lips firmly sucking my cock." he sneered keeping his eyes on her. Buffy's eyes widened, before they sparkled with amusement when he added "And I think she loves it."

"You wish," Spike snorted in reply which only made Xander smirk. "I do actually," he mock confessed, gasping as Buffy began bobbing her head in steady rhythm, taking him in deeper and deeper. "Give her the phone you wanker," Spike snarled as Xander struggled to pay attention. "She's in the shower." Xander replied, clutching at straws. "Shall I give her the message later or hop in and join her?" he needled his old nemesis, as she rolled her cheeks, sucking deeply.

"I always had my eye on you Harris. Even when you married that Anya bird. You always had the hots for Buffy. Hell, you still do." Xander held his breath, as she sucked him off slowly. "Only problem is, you don't have the balls to be her man." Xander raised a brow. "Is…. That…right?" "Damn right," Spike replied smugly. "She needs someone to take care of her. To take charge. She needs a bit of mongrel. A bit of monster in her man."

"I'm doing….just fine," Xander ground out as she continued to blow him voraciously. "Whatever you wanker. If you ever touch the woman I love I'll rip your heart out." Xander smiled with bliss, wishing Spike could get a glimpse of what his wife was doing. "Goodnight Willy," he mocked, hanging up, before tossing the phone aside, never taking his eyes off her. "He didn't believe you," she quipped, pausing her minstrations. "I don't care," Xander growled. Her eyes teased him, "We had a deal. You stop. I stop." "You won't stop," he warned. "I won't?" she asked haughtily. He fixed her with a look she had never seen before and it made her shiver. "No…..you won't. You're going to stay there until I come. And then you're going to swallow every last drop. And then…." She raised a perfectly manicured brow. "And then?" she mimicked his question. "And then I'm going to fuck you. All…night….long." Her panties flooded with juice at his declaration and she responded by swallowing him whole. Thanks for the tip bleachboy, Xander groaned in his mind, when she interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you want tocome in my mouth Xander?" she asked, eyes wide and her voice feigning innocence, a considerable achievement considering what she was upto. Xander shivered, legs straining to take his weight. "I'll take that as a yes," she said saucily, resuming her duties. Xander struggled to maintain his erection even as she assaulted his cock with her mouth. Heaven, Xander thought, nonsensically as her tongue encircled the tip of his staff. "Oh yeah….just like that…keep it there…" he babbled again and again. When she tongued his weeping cockhead furiously, he came with a roar. She stayed there until the very end, swallowing all of his spendings, lapping up ever drop until he was dry. She watched his dick soften, then shook her head. Men. All the same. Big talk and very little action.

"All night long Xander?" she quipped motioning to his deflated companion. "Jeez, give a guy a minute to recover Buff," he countered. "Sixty….fifty nine….fifty eight….." she began counting and he laughed. "Maybe if you would nurse it back to life," he suggested and she shook her head playfully. "You're on your own. And you have thirty seconds." He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm gonna need something to get me going."

She looked at him playfully, nuzzling his erection with her cheek, causing it to twitch. "I'm open to suggestions," she added. "Just…keep…..doing…that.." he whispered. "Doing what?" she teased. He took hold of her breasts and cupped them together, licking his lips at the sight she made. She climbed his chest slowly, until his cock was positioned perfectly between her breasts. They just held there, staring into each others eyes. Then she began pushing into him. Xander lay back as she did all the work, his dick nestled comfortably in her bosom. He wondered if he was crazy to be jealous of his own dick right now, even as he tit-fucked her. Because he was. Even Freud would tell him he was insane. He shook his head, focusing on the delicious sight before him. She's enjoying this, Xander thought gleefully. When she bent her head to suck the top of his dick, he felt himself begin to harden once more. He was delighted when she didn't stop, just kept going on and on, giving him incredible pleasure. When he thought he had had enough, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her all the way up into his arms. He kissed her again, then lifted her and placed her on her back.

"Condom?" he asked, and she managed to smile. "I'm on the pill," she explained. He considered it, "Still….shouldn't we…" she cut him off. "My husband doesn't use condoms." Xander understood what she was trying to say. Spike and Anya hadn't used protection, so they wouldn't either. "Besides," she added, "I want to feel you cum inside me." That statement made his cock throb and his nostrils flare.


	2. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE F&#$%G

Xander kept himself poised at her entrance, tantalizingly rubbing up against her opening, creating delicious friction. He looked down, his gaze lingering on her breasts yet again, before making its way down to the place where they were almost joined. Almost. Xander was taking this pause because he couldn't believe that he was about to fulfill his greatest fantasy. "Xander?" Buffy moaned. "Wait," he teased, voice gruff with pleasure, enjoying her want and her need.

She glared up at him, green eyes flashing with impatient anger, locked her legs around his waist, pulling him closer even as her hands attempted to take hold of him. He quickly put an end to that, grabbing her arms and pulling them over her head. She growled her displeasure, but Xander felt determined to do this at his own pace.

"I'm starting to think you're all talk and no action," she said, goading him. He smiled, knowing what she was trying to do. "Remember….all good things cum….." he growled, taking himself in his hand then and guiding the tip of his cock inside her.

"Oh…oh…oh….." Buffy whispered, body shaking with the pleasure of finally being filled (if only a little). Xander gasped, as she enveloped him in her warmth. She opened her eyes, and when their eyes locked she saw unbridled lust. Her hand came up to stroke his cheek. When Xander felt that the moment of danger had passed, he began to move his hips forward. Agonizingly slowly, his cock sheathed into her, inch by inch. He maintained a slow pace, unsure of how long he could last, just trying to enjoy the sensations. As the seconds melted into minutes Buffy felt delighted. Xander was already proving to be much better at this then she had ever hoped. She loved a nice, slow, leisurely fuck. And this was just perfect. She looked down, watching his cock disappear into her again and again, even as he dipped his head to leisurely suck on a breast.

Oh god, oh god, oh god Buffy chanted in her mind. This is really happening. I'm fucking Xander. My best friend. I'm cheating on my husband with my best friend. Oh, he's so good. Yes baby, fuck me like that. Oh god this is so wrong. Oh god I'm such a slut. Oh, I love this…..Yeah, yeah, yeah….

"Hunnnhhh…..hunnnhhhhhh….…" she moaned in rhythm with every thrust of his hips. Xander said nothing his eyes watching her tits bounce with every stroke, his mouth latching onto her nipples. He pushed into her, over and over again, at that same gloriously perfect rate ".yeah…oh….…..right…..there.." she ground out, praising his efforts. Xander felt dangerously close to the edge, so he began reducing his thrusts, slowing down even more, until he came to a complete halt, then withdrew from her.

Buffy whimpered in protest, but he quickly turned her to one side and got behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him, from under hooded eyes. His tongue darted out, licking those lips as his hands came around to fondle her breasts. He whispering in her ear, "Raise your leg." She gave him a sultry look, before she complied, bringing a small smile to his face once again. He wasted no time, entering her from between her legs once again. He began pumping once again, using his legs as leverage to thrust even as her hand came to grab his hair and pull him to her for a steamy French kiss.

Xander held back, trying to draw it out as long as possible, even as her luscious tongue assaulted his mouth. He kept going, desperate to keep her in bed for as long as he could. He thanked god that he hadn't pleasured himself the day before. The kiss broke, and their mouths parted, gasping precious air, then locking once again, parting for air before joining again. And all the while, they kept fucking.

Yes, Yes, Yes, fuck yes….she began to chant mindlessly, voice straining. Mine mine mine mine, Xander growled to himself. He saw the change in her eyes, even before her body betrayed her, her hand tightening on his hair. "Close baby…..so close…don't stop….." He responded by speeding up his thrusts and growling "Can't….can't stop….." and she hummed with pleasure, before demanding, "Harder….."

He nodded to her, letting himself go now, fucking her with abandon. He knew this was the big one, so his hand came down to flick her clit and she screamed, her body shuddering as the orgasm went through her. Xander didn't stop, eager to quickly join her in pleasure. A few, final thrusts later he felt his cock throb, and he just gave in, grunting and thrusting thrice. He came with a shout, spending himself, wrapping his hands around her waist. She moaned with pleasure of exquisite aftershocks of a deliciously forbidden orgasm, uncaring that he filled her pussy with his seed. He turned her face so that he could look at her, kissing her sweetly, delicately as she stroked his hair with tenderness. He stayed inside her, completely spent. They continued to kiss, mouths fused together, tongues teasing yet again, unwilling for it to ever end


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Earlier that Night

Spike lay back on the bed in his hotel room, his heart hammering in his chest. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Trepidation ? Check. Worry ? Check. He pondered how his life had come to this. They had been having 'problems' for a while, that was for sure. He had even embraced the therapist his wife had selected. But was this really the answer to their problems ? Spike wasn't a prude, far from it. But this seemed a little…out there. Sure, he had enjoyed having sex with Faith. Okay, he had enjoyed it a lot. He had been a bit surprised when she had brought up this fantasy during therapy. What sort of bint wanted to watch her husband shag her best friend?

But Spike had obliged, rather eagerly in point of fact. So had Faith. About a month ago, they had rented out a hotel room. Buffy had taken a chair and watched her husband do her best friend. And then she joined them. Oh, it had been a glorious night, one for the ages. At the time, Spike had been willing to agree to pretty much anything in return for Buffy inviting her ravishing best friend into bed with them. He had promised Buffy she could have anything in return in exchange for the threesome. It had been the most wonderful night of his life, sexually speaking. And Buffy had enjoyed it as well. But now, it was Buffy's turn. And she had named her price. She wanted him to watch her have sex. With Xander. At first, Spike was dumbfounded. Then he got angry. Really angry.

"This is sick," he repeated, again and again to no apparent effect. She was adamant. "It didn't seem so sick when you were screwing Faith," she retorted. "That's different," he argued. "Shagging two girls is every man's fantasy." "And this is mine," she replied. "I can't," he whispered, looking away and her eyes softened. She approached him carefully. "Watching you and Faith was…amazing. I just…want you to experience the same thing." They had argued for days. Even the bloody therapist sided with Buffy, but Spike refused to budge from his position. When she threatened to leave him, he acquiesced, if only a little. He knew he would die if she ever left him and she knew it too. The Bitch. She could have sex with the boy, if she wanted, but there was no way in hell he was going to be in the same room, much less the same house. One weekend, she had returned home from a shopping trip triumphantly, clutching a whole bevy of futuristic looking boxes.

"Webcams," she announced with a flourish, before laying out her plan. They would hide these webcams in the bedroom. Spike would pay his techo geek friends to hook them up to stream directly to his laptop. In a few weeks, Buffy would invite Xander over and seduce him. Spike would check into a hotel. And he would watch. He would watch his wife have sex with another man. Which is why he needed a drink. Or twenty. The things he did for love.

"He won't go for it," Spike announced snarkily. "He loves Buffy lite too much." Spike had long since referred to Anya as Buffy lite. Even Buffy knew that somewhere, deep down, Xander still wanted her. Buffy had just smiled at her husband, patting his shoulder "I'll think of something." So here Spike was, booze in hand, trying not to watch the live stream on his laptop, as his wife petered around in the bathroom, getting ready.

A few moments passed and Spike couldn't take it any more. He settled down onto the bed, raising the screen, watching as Xander let himself in, sitting down on the bed casually. He wondered if he expected to get laid tonight. "Bring a condom wanker? " he announced loudly, to no one in particular, glaring at the screen. The brunette played with the stuffed pig for a moment before the door opened. He watched as the brunette's eyes glazed over with lust as his wife stepped into the frame. Fuck, but she looked gorgeous. He downed another shot of alcohol as he watched her stalk towards Xander, one hand on the swell of her breast. He moved his mouse to click onto the different cameras until he settled on one that gave the best vantage point. The one by the dressing table. Shit, this was taking forever and he couldn't hear what they were saying. He turned the volume, straining to hear the conversation.

Well, whatever she had said, seemed to be working. Xander had stepped closer to her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, then began grinding herself against his body. "Are you going to fuck me Xander?" crackled the sound through the tinny speakers. "I'm going to fuck you," came the reply. Spike snarled when Xander put his hands on his wife's ass, squeezing it gently. Spike covered his eyes with his hands, cursing under his breath. When he looked back, he saw Xander angle in for a kiss. Don't do this, Spike whispered under breath repeatedly, urging his wife to stop. But she only arched her back and wet her lips. Spike groaned aloud when he saw their lips meet. The kiss seemed to go on forever. Spike downed a tiny bottle of vodka, as Buffy clung to Xander in that oh so familiar way.

Finally, they separated, gasping for air. She backed away, taking a seat on the bed as Xander removed his shirt, then quickly pulled her up into another kiss. Xander tugged at the top of her outfit, baring her breasts to his eyes. When he buried his head into her, Spike's hand crushed the tiny vodka glass. A moment later, Spike felt the stinging in his hand. "Buggering bloody fuck," he cursed, even as he watched Xander playing with his wife's breasts with his hands and mouth. He looked away then, unwilling to torture himself even more. He headed over to the bathroom on unsteady legs, where he examined the cut. He closed his eyes, holding his hand under the cool water. Images of them flashed through his mind. Despite his disgust, Spike began to feel just the twinge of arousal. He grit his teeth, willing the feelings to go away.

He made his way back to the bed, studiously ignoring the laptop, for a few minutes. Then he began to imagine what they might be doing, and a perverse curiousity got the better of him. He just had to know. He took a breath and looked at the screen. They were out of range of the dresser, so Spike quickly clicked on the different cams until he brought up the one above the alarm clock. He saw Buffy spread eagle across the bed, gloriously naked. Xander was between her legs, his mouth on her pussy, hand kneading her breasts. Spike stared at the screen mindlessly as Harris ate her out thoroughly. Moments later, her screaming orgasm brought him out of the stupor. Already he knew what would happen next. Buffy loved returning the favour. He scrambled for the phone, desperate to try and stop it.

He saw her unzip his fly, unbuttoning his jeans as he fumbled with the buttons on his phone. She was about to pull his boxers off when the phone rang. Spike held his breath when she paused, motioned for Xander to be quiet and lifted it to her ear. "Don't hang up the phone luv," Spike pleaded, his voice slurring with the effect of the drink. "I told you not to call me," she replied. Hadn't they agreed that there would be no contact ? "Just let me explain…" he pleaded which pissed her off. "Explain ?...There's nothing to explain William. You slept with Faith," she intoned, deliberately, reminding him of their deal and his promise. "I'm sorry," he mumbled but received no response for a few moments. "Don't worry Spike, she'll get over it," came the male voice from the other end of the screen. "Harris ?" Spike asked incredulously turning back to see Xander holding the phone to his ear as Buffy pulled down his trousers, staring at his cock and licking her lips.

"Oye," Spike said as Buffy reached out to grasp it gently, then began pumping it with her fist. He needed her back on the phone and fast. "Where's Buffy?" he snarled and Xander covered the receiver with his hand, staring down at her. He saw Buffy reply, then smirk before she lowered her head to kiss the tip of the cock. Spike felt numb as he watched his wife pleasure another man. "Buffy's a bit….busy at the moment," Xander panted. Spike hated Xander more than anything in the world at that moment. Tell me you sod. Tell me what my wife is doing. "Doing what ?" he growled, loudly. Buffy meanwhile, used her tongue to bathe the tip of Xander's cock. He saw Xander's hand grasp her head firmly, before he heard the reply. "She's on her knees Spikey. Her luscious pink lips firmly around my cock." A moment passed before he added, "And I think she loves it."

Spike gaped at the screen, stunned. Not in a million years had he expected the boy to respond that way. But there was no way in hell that he would give him the satisfaction of knowing that Spike knew. "You wish," he replied, trying to snort derisively as he watched his wife continue to 'thank' Xander. The next few minutes of the conversation was a blur. When Spike threatened Xander, the boy hung up, tossing aside the phone. Spike crumpled, burying his face in his hands.


End file.
